You Drive Me Crazy
by Onataria
Summary: Set after 2X02 Brittany/Britney. A reluctant Finn attends a follow up appointment at the dentist where through another hallucination, he realizes his true feelings for a certain male diva.  Kinn,brief Finchel  Part of the 'Glee A to Z Kurt One Shots'


A/N: Hello my beautiful fans and fellow Kurtsies! As I promised, I am back with the next installment of my 'GLEE A to Z KURT ONE SHOTS'! Unlike my first one, I've gone back to my roots and written my favourite pairing: Kurt/Finn! This story idea came about when I had finally had enough of all the people on a certain forum related to this saying that Kurt would not get a song of his own in 2x02 Brittany/Britney, so I decided to combine this one shot with my need to write another Kinn story! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. '(You Drive Me) Crazy' is owned by Britney Spears. If I owned Glee, I would have shipped Rachel off to a boarding school of special students before 'Sectionals'!

(You Drive Me) Crazy

"Finn, you've got mail!" Carole called to her son Finn as she entered the Hummel household. Kurt looked up from his copy of Vanity Fair and smiled at her. She returned the grin ans headed towards where he was sitting. They began to discuss potential hairstyles and different outfits that Carole could pull off.

They were in the middle of Kurt trying to convince Carol that Lady Gaga's constant outfit style changes have changed the way we dress when Finn ran up the basement stairs and entered the kitchen. He slouched onto the counter, piked up his letter and tore it open. Abandoning the envelope, he silently read the letter. It was only when Finn cried out in anguish that Carol stopped her conversation with Kurt and looked over to her son. "Finn?" She asked worriedly, "Everything all right?"

Hearing his mother's voice, Finn moved towards her, handed her the letter and threw himself into the nearby leather armchair. Carole's eyes skimmed over the text quickly and sighed in a happy way. "Finn Hudson, you need to stop being such a drama queen or else you'll be able to give your girlfriend a run for her money." She said simply. Kurt involuntarily laughed for a second at Carole's statement. Finn glared at him, daggers in his eyes. The now relaxed mother put the letter down, got up out of her chair and hugged her son. "Would a big bowl of ice cream make you feel better?" She asked. Finn nodded, brightening up. Carole released her son out of her grip and walked into the kitchen, her son following her hopefully.

With the living room now free of Hudson's, Kurt picked up Finn's letter and began to read:

_Dear Mr F Hudson,_

_As previously discussed at your school's recent dental hygiene week, you are required to attend your follow up appointment on October the 6th at 4:00pm. If you require further information, need to reschedule your appointment or need help finding our office, please call our office on the phone number supplied._

_Yours sincerely,_

_B. Spraes_

_Ms B. Spraes,_

_Mr C. Downington's Receptionist._

After re-reading the letter twice, Kurt resisted the urge to laugh at Finn's childish attitude. Getting up whilst clutching the letter, he walked into the kitchen. Carole and Finn were currently eating Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream straight out of the container. "Well, why don't you ask Rachel to go with you?" Carole asked as she scooped up another spoonful of the ice cream. Finn finished his mouthful quickly. "She's too busy. She's got to attend her cousin's Bar Mitzvah." He moaned.

Kurt could sense how much his almost stepbrother was agonising over the whole idea of going to the dentist alone. Part of him wanted to volunteer to accompany him but he knew that would be a bad idea. Even though he would never admit it, Kurt was still head over heels in love with Finn. He had tried to get over him ever since the whole incident involving their room but it was too much for him to take. Even after Finn wore the red Gaga outfit, made out of his mom's shower curtain, the quarterback attached himself to him, never leaving his side. It may have benefited him in the weeks before the summer holidays but he was a complete nightmare during the Hummel – Hudson six week vacation spent camping in Yellowstone National Park.

"Why don't you get Kurt to go with you?" Carole suggested. Kurt whipped his head around from his now made mocha and stared in shock at Carole. Finn brightened up instantly at the idea and faced the gay teen right away. "Oh, please Kurt!" He begged, "Please! I'll do anything! We can even go and get some of those fancy coffees you and Mercedes love so much!"

While Kurt would rather not spend more alone time with Finn, which might make him fall further in love, the prospect of enjoying one of Starbuck's venti white chocolate mocha's was almost worth a couple of hours with Finn. "Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Kurt sighed. Finn quickly grabbed him and gave him a great big hug. 'The drinks had better be worth it!' Kurt thought whilst caught in Finn's loving hold.

As Kurt pulled into the dentist's parking lot, he could tell just how uneasy he was. The entire glee club had become wary and suspicious of Ms Pillsberry's boyfriend when whilst under the nitrous oxide, four of them (Finn and Kurt included) had found themselves hallucinating their own recreations of Britney Spears' most iconic music videos. After telling each other about their visions, they'd all agreed never to go to that dentist ever again but thanks to Carole, here they were refacing him again.

One he'd successfully parked up, Kurt unbuckled himself and Finn, exited his baby and dragged his almost brother into the building. Right at the building's entrance, he beeped the car to lock it and pushed Finn inside. Almost instantly, the quarterback scurried off to one of the waiting room chairs. Kurt sighed, rolled his eyes and walked over to the reception desk.

"Hi," He said brightly to the receptionist, "I'm here to check in Finn Hudson for a follow up appointment at Four o'clock." The blonde woman at the desk smiled in response. "Okay, please take a seat and he'll be right with you." She said rather perkily. Kurt turned to his right and walked over to Finn, then sat down next to him. "Hey Kurt?" Finn said from behind his copy of Sports Illustrated. "Hmm?" Kurt answered as he settled into his plastic chair. "Is that lady Britney Spears?" Finn asked in a curious tone. Kurt rubbed his temples in frustration. 'While she may have a rather uncanny resemblance to Britney,' He thought, 'I doubt she'd be caught dead working in a dentist's office in Ohio.' "No Finn, she's not." Kurt sighed as he picked up a beaten up, dog eared copy of ELLE magazine from the table.

After a few minutes of browsing through 2006's fall collection, Kurt heard the receptionist call out, "Finn Hudson?" Kurt waved to her, indicating that he was over there. "The dentist will see you now." She finished.

Finn looked up from his magazine and stared at Kurt in horror. He was practically begging Kurt to let him run out of there. "Go on then." Kurt gently encouraged him. Finn shook his head and refused to move out of his chair. "Finn Hudson! Stop being such a baby and go in there!"

"I'm scared all right?" Finn muttered, "I don't want to have another dream about Rachel in a schoolgirl outfit!" Kurt shuddered at the thought of his rival recreating the 'Baby One More Time' music video. "Just go in Finn!" Kurt said as soothingly as he could, "At worst you might think of Rachel on a stripper pole!"

Refusing to stay put, Kurt pulled a reluctant Finn out of his chair and dragged him into the office. Carl was surprised to see two people who he had previously treated. "Don't worry Mr Downington, I'm just dropping off a rather reluctant patient." Kurt said with a smile, pulling Finn into the dentist's chair. Finn gripped the sopranoist's arm tightly. "Is it ok if Kurt stays in here?" Finn begged the dentist. Just from looking at his expression, Carl made a decision. "Sure, just sit ver there please." He agreed. Kurt turned to Finn. "I'll just be over there, ok?" He said kindly. Finn nodded as the laughing gas mask was pulled over him. The last thing he saw was Kurt turning a page in his magazine and was oddly thinking what it might be like to kiss lips like his. As he fell asleep, he passed the thought off as a result of the gas.

**The next thing Finn knew when he opened his eyes, he was no longer inside the dentist's office. Gone was the creepy dentist, Kurt and the blonde receptionist. He began to walk around and take in his surroundings. He realized that he was in some kind of weird green warehouse. There was a mixture of weird scaffolding everywhere.**

**Just as he was about to start exploring, a loud indescribable sound echoed three times. Finn began to look for the source when a voice he recognised very well sang out:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Crazy!**_

**The moment he heard that voice, Finn found himself searching for the place where it came from. As he ran along, he ignored everything else until he found what he was looking for. Eventually, he found him. Sitting in front of a vanity mirror was Kurt. He was oddly wearing a waitress' uniform. He began to fluff up his hair and opened his mouth to sing:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Baby, I'm so into you,**_

_**You got that something,**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**Baby, you spin me around,**_

_**The earth is moving,**_

_**But I can't feel the ground.**_

**One moment Finn was watching Kurt apply make up on himself, the next Kurt was trying on different outfits with Mercedes and Brittany. The weird thing was, the entire thing was turning Finn on. Seeing as this was all a dream, Finn passed on it and decided to enjoy however it all turned out. Watching Kurt walk along with a tray, he could have sworn he saw him strut alongside Britney Spears. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again and realized that it was in fact Brittany. He continued watching as the song progressed as Kurt walked down a tunnel:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Every time you look at me,**_

_**My heart is jumpin',**_

_**It's easy to see.**_

**Kurt and te others now ran into a massive dancehall, complete with a DJ and a bar, and began to sing and dance in the middle with the others:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**You drive me crazy,**_

_**I just can't sleep,**_

_**I'm so excited,**_

_**I'm in too deep,**_

_**Woah, Crazy,**_

_**But it feels all right,**_

_**Baby thinking of you,**_

_**Keeps me up all night.**_

**Finn was actually starting to really enjoy the recreation when he had a shock. Out of nowhere, in the exact same green top and red bottoms as Kurt, was Finn's current girlfriend Rachel. As she walked into the dancefloor, all of Kurt's back up dancers abandoned him and joined Rachel. Bizarrely enough, Finn found himself shouting at Rachel to get out of Kurt's video and wishing he could be involved. Instead, he had to hear Rachel butcher Kurt's song:**

_**(Rachel)**_

_**Tell me you're so into me,**_

_**That I'm the only one you will see,**_

**At that moment, Kurt bumped his hip into Rachel's and bounced her out of the area. His dancers abandoned her and moved right back over to Kurt as if nothing had happened. Finn cheered happily and wasn't even bothered that his girlfriend had left. All he was focused on was how hot Kurt looked in that outfit. Kurt took over in the place where Rachel had left and continued singing:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**Tell me I'm not in the blue,**_

_**That I'm a wasting my feelings on you.**_

_**Every time I look at you,**_

_**My heart is jumpin,**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**You drive me crazy,**_

_**I just can't sleep,**_

_**I'm so excited,**_

_**I'm in too deep,**_

_**Woah, Crazy,**_

_**But it feels all right,**_

_**Baby thinking of you,**_

_**Keeps me up all night.**_

**As the song went into the instrumental part, Kurt began to dish out a lot of sexy and erotic dance moves. Even though it was only a dream, Finn had to mutter "Think of the mailman." several times to himself. The images he saw were constantly changing. One minute Kurt was shaking his bubble butt, the next he was eating a cherry from his drinkat the bar, then he was at the top of the DJ booth mixing music with a DJ that looks quite a lot like Puck. All throughout this, Finn could hear Kurt singing:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**You drive me crazy,**_

_**Sing it!**_

_**Crazy, yeah!**_

_**STOP!**_

**As soon as Kurt shouted out "STOP!", the mix of images stopped. All Finn could see now was Kurt and the rest of his dancers returning to the dancefloor. Kurt began to sing again and Finn looked down and realized that he did actually have an erection:**

_**(Kurt)**_

_**You drive me crazy baby,**_

_**Get excited, I'm in too deep,**_

_**Somehow it feels all right,**_

_**Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night.**_

_**You drive me crazy,**_

_**I just can't sleep,**_

_**I'm so excited,**_

_**I'm in too deep,**_

_**Woah, Crazy,**_

_**But it feels all right,**_

_**Baby thinking of you,**_

_**Keeps me up all night.**_

_**Crazy**_

_**Crazy**_

_**You drive me crazy, **_

_**But it feels all right,**_

_**Baby thinking of you,**_

_**Keeps me up all night.**_

**Just as Kurt was nearing the end of his song, Finn found himself wishing the music would last longer. He realized he loved seeing Kurt in this way, or at least in his dreams he drwam. At the last moment of the video, Kurt turned to Finn and winked lustfully.**

Almost instantly, Finn woke up right away. "Woah, slow your horses!" Carl said. Finn searched the room in vain because he couldn't find the one person he was looking for. Instead, he found, in the place where Kurt was sitting, his girlfriend Rachel. She smiled right away and kissed his cheek. "Rachel?" Finn said, confused, " Where's Kurt?"

Rachel smiled again as she led him out of the dentist's room into the reception. "Well, when I got his text, I politely excused myself from Moses' celebration and rushed over here to take his place," She explained happily, "If you ask me, he seemed happy to leave." Finn sighed in frustration. " I'll see you later Rachel." He said, before running out of the office, leaving a very confused Rachel standing alone in the reception.

Finn ran about five blocks to get back to the Hummel household. He banged on the front door as he tried to catch his breath back. After about a few minutes, Burt opened the door with a confused look on his face. "Finn?" He asked, "I thought you were-"

"Is Kurt here?" Finn interrupted. "Yeah, he's downstairs." Burt replied.

Finn pushed past his potential stepfather and ran inside. He rushed through the living room and kitchen, pulled open the basement door and ran down the steps. His thundering down the stairs made Kurt jump off of the bed in shock. Finn practically jumped on to Kurt. He grabbed him by his shoulders. "Finn, you're hurting me!" Kurt cried out.

"Do you still like me Kurt?" Finn asked bluntly, "I mean like LIKE- LIKE me?" Kurt blushed at his questioning. "Please, tell me Kurt!" Finn begged, "I need to know!" Kurt refused to look him in the eye. Eventually, he answered. "Yes." He muttered. "I can't hear you Kurt." Finn said. "I SAID YES DAMNIT!" Kurt shouted in frustration.

That was all Finn needed to hear. Moving his hands to Kurt's face, he dove right in and kissed him. Kurt squealed in surprise and delight. He closed the distance between them and gripped Finn's hair in response.

After about ten minutes, Kurt broke apart the kiss, desperate to catch his breath back. "What brought this incredibly pleasant surprise?" He said, smiling as he sated into his eyes. "Britney Spears!" Finn said smugly. Before Kurt could react, Finn brought their lips back together. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Kurt squealed again, returning one hand to Finn's hair and the other adventurously gripping Finn's ass. Right before Finn could react to Kurt's touch, Burt called them upstairs for dinner. Finn broke the kiss, smiled and led Kurt upstairs. Finn went first followed by Kurt. The only difference between two days ago and now was the intertwined hands that linked the almost brothers/lovers/potential couple as they went upstairs.

A/N 2: Yahoo! Two stories down, another possible twenty three to go! I'd greatly appreciate all the reviews and comments you could give me! Here's your hint for the next one: It's Puck/Kurt and it's a Lady Gaga song!

Please read and review!


End file.
